Unexpected
by inkfiction
Summary: A couple must be able to brave all and any unexpected circumstances that might present themselves. List Beta/Hero 2.


**Title:** unexpected  
**Fandom:** Once Upon a Time  
**Pairing:** Evil Princess (Regina/Kathryn)  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** Perhaps. Short fics/drabbles with various OUAT pairings, based on _List Beta/Hero_ from '30 kisses' prompts on LJ.  
**Summary:** A couple must be able to brave all and any unexpected circumstances that might present themselves.  
**Disclaimer:** This is purely fictional. I own none of it.

[…]

___A/N: Here's the second one. I don't really ship Regina/Kathryn, just wrote it for the prompt's sake, but I had a lot of fun while writing this. So who knows, I might write more Evil Princess if the inspiration strikes. Meanwhile, this. Title from prompt._

**Regina/Kathryn — **_**unexpected**_

The kissing was starting to get really hot and heavy. Regina's shirt and skirt were lost somewhere on the stairs, even as Kathryn's trousers had somehow ended up hanging upside down from the chandelier in the hall. The urgency in their kisses increased as they entered Regina's bedroom. Not daring to separate her mouth from Kathryn's for an instant, Regina pushed the two of them towards the bed.

As they neared the edge of Regina's king-sized bed, Kathryn took over. She deftly unhooked Regina's bra, discarding it somewhere behind them. One push was enough to send Regina flat down on the bed in a moaning heap of naked limbs as Kathryn peeled off Regina's panties. Kathryn took her time unbuttoning her own shirt, sliding it off, unhooking her bra, stepping out of her underwear. Regina was starting to get impatient.

"Come here, you!" She growled.

Kathryn laughed at her impatience, shook back her hair and jumped on top of Regina.

The bed gave a loud groan of protest; there was a thunderous crack, followed by the sound of splintering wood. The earth seemed to tilt on its axis, and then, before she could so much as utter a surprised _'Ow!', _Regina found herself buried under a pile of sheets, pillows and a naked woman, the elbow of the said woman threatening to pull out her eye if she didn't immediately remove her face from its vicinity.

"Oof!" came a muffled voice from under a large black pillow, amongst other things. "This was rather — unexpected."

"You don't say," said Regina, shifting her position.

"Are you trying to knee me in the groin, Regina?" came a disgruntled sound. "I assure you, honey, I don't have the parts for that."

"I know very well which parts you may or may not have, dear," said Regina drily, still trying to save herself from imminent blindness. She moved again.

"Ow! _That_ was my kidney!"

"Sorry!" Regina flinched sympathetically. "It's just that — I have no idea—"

"—where everything is? Yeah, I know, me neither!" said Kathryn and then dissolved in giggles as she tried to free her face from under the pillow. Regina joined in after a half-hearted attempt to resist.

"There," said Kathryn, face emerging from under the pillow. "Now I can breathe, at least!" She pushed the pillow further away, but the edge was caught and wrapped in a sheet. As she pushed, Regina yelped.

"What happened?" said Kathryn, concerned.

"That sheet was in a rather — unfortunate place," she said. "Oh, this is ridiculous!" She let her head fall back on whatever was beneath it at the moment. "How are we supposed to get out of this mess?"

"Well, you need better furniture, for one, Madam Mayor," said Kathryn, a smile in her voice.

"My bed was perfectly adequate, thank you," said Regina, lightly pressing her knee against Kathryn to make her point. "It just wasn't designed to be put to such strenuous use so frequently."

"But now that you know that _is_ going to be the case, you need a sturdier bed," said Kathryn, pressing her body back against Regina's knee.

"Yes, I got that impression as well."

Kathryn just chuckled in reply, which turned into peels of laughter as Regina tried to extricate herself from the tangle of sheets and pillows, and was spectacularly unsuccessful.

"This is not remotely funny!" Regina whined. "I need to get out of this full body bind! I feel like I'm in a straitjacket!"

That brought Kathryn up short. Her laughter died to an occasional chuckle.

"Wait," she told Regina. "And stay still, okay?"

It took Kathryn a full five minutes, several kicks to Regina's ribs and quite a few to her own, to extricate herself. She then dug Regina out from the messy pile. The two women then stood and surveyed the wreckage with critical eye.

"It was my favorite bed, too," said Regina in a hushed, mournful voice.

"We'll pray for its soul," Kathryn said with a straight face.

"Shut up!" Regina said, playfully swatting Kathryn's ass, unable to keep a smile from her face.

Kathryn laughed, turning towards her. "A boon for the knight who saved you, my lady?"

"Aw, my hero!" Regina cupped her face and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. "These puny obstacles shall not detain us, my love. We might not have a bed beneath our butts but there's still the rug. In front of the fire."

Luckily, as it turned out, the rug was very comfortable. And an ideal place for all kinds of things.

_**~fin~**_


End file.
